December Storm
by Lila Blue394
Summary: She meets him when she needs a hero.
1. Part One

_**A/N: **__I don't really know what this is. I just got this idea one night and it will not leave me alone…so this is a story about Caroline and Dean. I own nothing but what you do not recognize…and just so you guys know this is AU but keeping in line with both shows so spoilers for Vampire Dairies s1 through and possible spoilers for Supernatural s1. Caroline is eighteen when this happens and Dean is four years older than her in this story._

_**A/N:**__also at then end is a excerpt…it's a poem by Richard Siken…wonderful poet…and there are some lyrics to Dierks Bentley's 'Draw Me A Map" in the next par**t.**_

_**A/N: **its a two parter with a possible sequel or something like that. i just don't know but i know for some reason i can't get this pairing out of my head. so here it is..._

_**Characters and parings: **__Caroline/Dean, _

_**Summary: **__She meets him while a December storm blew through Mystic Falls. Thunder rolled as snow and ice whirled around the town incasing it in the stuff. He saves her from a man she thought of as a hero._

_

* * *

_

Caroline eyes the man that she thought of as hero, idol as he drove her to parts unknown. She had no clue where he was taking he should be taking her home but he doesn't he lies to her says, _"You'll be safe with me you know me Caroline." _Its no lie she does know him has since she was little girl sitting on her daddy's knee. She also remembers (and why she remembers _now _is beyond her) daddy eyeing the other man with a subtle distaste. She looks out over the road worries about the black ice she can see forming on the road the snow that falls and swirls like pretty lights.

She starts to get really worried when he eyes her in a way that makes her skin crawl. _"_I want to get out." She says trying to stay calm as she jerks at her seatbelt trying unsuccessfully to free herself. She may not be able to sense danger but she has this unwavering ability at self-preservation. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't. That doesn't mean that she won't try like hell though.

He slams her head into the passenger side window splitting her head open. She gasps and brings shaking fingers to the gash on her head. When she pulls them away she is horrified by the amount of blood she sees on her pale fingertips. She looks at him with horror in her eyes and prays for a savior. It comes in the form of a classic beauty its sleek dark lines shining in the head lights. She remembers praying that her 'hero' wouldn't damage the car or whoever was inside.

The car slams on the breaks skidding sideways making the car she was in slide to a stop. And out of the classic beauty comes a god of a man his sandy hair spiky and his eyes blazing with fury. And good lord if he isn't more beautiful than those men that she moons over in those glossy magazines. His body moves with such grace such fluidity that it could only be described as cat like. Not some common house cat but like a tiger or a snow leopard. He's exotic in his beauty his strong cheek bones and those eyes.

He stalks over to the driver side and practically rips off the door and pulls her 'hero'/kidnapper out of the car and stakes him in the heart. Wait did he just stake him. She wants to scream but she cant she's completely captivated by her rescuers eyes. They gleam in the fake light of the car his brow furrowed but then his head jerks at the sound of police sirens her hand goes out to him involuntarily silently asking him not to leave her like this. He turns bright green eyes on her that burn her to her soul. Their un-divisive for a moment before he nods and strides over to her side pulling open the door he pulls her free of her current hell.

He slides strong but gentle hands beneath her thighs as she wraps an arm around his neck. She feels safe cocooned in his warmth in his embrace. Funny it's as safe as she ever remembers being. He runs with her in his arms towards the classic and sets her down on her feet as he opens the door and as she slides onto the warm leather seat she looks over and sees the dried remains of her kidnapper. Her last thought just before she sinks into the darkness was good riddance.

Did she forget to mention she has a pretty wide vicious streak…well yeah it's about a mile wide.

* * *

When she wakes up she's looking into green eyes that burn her all the way to her soul. "You're awake. Good." Three words that's what he says is just three words. Not to far from the man she had pictured. Some how she knew that he would be gruff and short. But there was sincerity in his tone he had been genuinely worried about her. She soaks it up like a sponge soaks up water. It's been a long time since someone other than her friends has worried for her.

She tries to sit up but when he puts his hand on her shoulder his touch tender she stops. And not just sitting up but everything. She just _stops_…

She stops moving breathing even her heart stops. There is electricity in his touch it spins through her rolling around like the storm that rages just outside. Talk about intense.

"My…my name is Care…Caroline Forbes." She stutters shock is finally setting in. When he smiles at her its mega watt. "Dean Winchester." and the shock fades just like that.

_green eyes flecked with yellow, dried leaves on the surface of a pool-_

_You could drown in those eyes, I said._


	2. Part Two

_Staring deep into your eyes_

_Searching for answers to questions I can't find_

She's a vision in pink and white. He wakes up pain burning through his chest but all that is an after thought when he see's her moving about the tiny apartment a soft pink robe tied loosely around her waist her white tank peeking out through the opening. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes down cast and he has this funny feeling building inside his chest. He chops it up to the pain of new stitches and a fight with a demon…nasty bitches. He sits up letting the white bed sheet fall around his hips.

"Why didn't you just leave me?" He asks her, she stops her whole body tensing. She turns slowly and looks at him with the greenest eyes he has ever seen.

"Why didn't you just leave me?" She returns her eyes roaming over him like she was looking at him for the answers that she sought. It's a good question really one he was still trying to figure out. "I…I don't know. I just couldn't." She nods accepting his answer. "Well there you go then. I couldn't very well leave you behind to die could I?" Yes she could have any normal or sane person would have. But he's coming to the realization that Caroline is neither of those things.

But then again neither was he. She moves to the kitchen her careful inspection of him over for now. He hears her rummaging around under the sink before she's walking back over to him and sitting on the bed. She crosses her legs those shiny pajama pants of hers glinting in the early sunlight. She opens the first aid kit and wipes his stitches clean with a gentle hand. He wont grimace at the sting of the antibacterial she swabs him with he does have an image to keep after all. But she does it for him like she can feel the pain he refuses to admit he has.

She doesn't ask what did this to him or for her who whatever she's thinking he'll just let her draw her own conclusions. Mostly he's to busy thinking back to that night when he had shared a moment of peace with a lovely girl that he had rescued. When she's done he stands and grabs his clothes he has to go he cant stay here with her. If he wants to be honest (which he doesn't thank you very much) he's afraid of her and the things she makes him want. There was only one other girl that made him feel that way. And it hadn't turned out so well she wound up ripping his heart out and doing the Mexican hat dance on it.

He zipped up his pants and before he tosses his tee on he looks at her. She's sitting on the bed her green eyes focused on him, her hands are folded in her lap and he feels himself stop…just _stop. _

His hand reaches out for her and he's pretty damn sure he has lost it. Because if he was sane he wouldn't be doing this. She slips her hand into his and he could feel the electricity roll through him he pulls her to her feet wrapping his arm around her waist bringing her body flush with his. Her breathing is erratic and tickles his chest.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" he brushes the hair that has fallen in her face away his eyes asking for permission. She tilts her head to the side her eyes heavily lidded as he brings his face close to hers. Their lips touch and fires surges through him. He's crazy he shouldn't be doing this he should just push her away and leave never looking back. But he does none of those things. They fall back onto her bed a tangle of limbs and touches that reach him in places he hasn't seen in years.

_There should be just one safe place_

_in the world, I mean this world. People get hurt here._

_People fall down and stay down and I don't like the way the song goes._

In the end she's left staring out the window her hair mussed from his fingers her robe wrapped tightly around her naked body as she watches him climb into the Impala through frost covered glass. Her fingers dance on the cold glass he looks up once and then he's gone leaving her with the feeling that this has just become their thing. She gave him her number told him to call if he ever needed a place to stay or someone to stitch him up. He left with the little ripped sheet of paper tucked carefully into his wallet.

She twisted her lips in thought and turned away from the window it didn't offer her anything anymore and turned her attention to the phone. He'll call or he wont but until then there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
